La Tercera Oficial
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: Había llegado el momento. Debía ser valiente, por el bien de sus amigos... Entró con paso entre decidido e inseguro a la Morada del Demonio: La Sala de Recepción del Comité Disciplinario de la Secundaria Namimori.


_Resubido por problemas con la cuenta de FFN._

**Advertencias:** No creo… ¿tal vez un poco de OoC?

**Pareja:** Ninguna, a menos que la imaginación les deje hacer algo de 1886, aunque realmente no era mi intención.

**Nota:** Por si les interesa saber, este one-shot era para un concurso de una página en Facebook **(****Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! 2011 (Latina) ; con la colaboración de EXPEDIENTE REBORN****) **en el que yo me inscribí pero… olvidé enviarlo xD… El caso, el tema del fic es "Comité Disciplinario", para que se hagan una idea :D Por cierto, ¡los invito a unirse a esas páginas si no lo han hecho! ¡Son excelentes, hay de todo!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás =D

**La Tercera Oficial**

Había llegado el momento. Debía ser valiente, por el bien de sus amigos. Debía entrar a la boca del lobo si quería llegar a hacer algo por ellos, si en realidad quería llegar a ser fuerte, si quería poder protegerlos a todos como ellos siempre la protegían a ella. No quería ser más un estorbo, quería ayudar todo lo que pudiera. Y, aunque no le agradaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que no había otra forma, por más terror que le diera.

Con esa marea de pensamientos en mente, entró con paso entre decidido e inseguro al mismo tiempo a la Morada del Demonio:

La Sala de Recepción del Comité Disciplinario de la Secundaria Namimori.

Tan pronto como puso un pie dentro de la habitación, una tonfa le pasó rozando la cabeza para estrellarse contra la pared a su lado con un ruido sordo. Su valor se fue por el inodoro casi al instante. Haru se agachó en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza mientras gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos:

-¡Por favor no me muerdas hasta la muerte!

-Eres tú… herbívora cuyo nombre no me apetece recordar… - Dijo Hibari dirigiéndole una mirada cortante antes de volver la vista a sus papeles. Decidió ignorarla hasta que se fuera, realmente no tenía ganas de morder hasta la muerte a una chiquilla llorona. Pero la herbívora, contrario a lo que pensaba, no se fue llorando sino que se puso de pie y con decisión le dijo algo que lo sorprendió un poco…

-¡Soy Miura Haru, y quiero que Hibari-san me entrene! ¡Voy a pertenecer al Comité Disciplinario!

… Solo un poco. Después de la sorpresa, Kyoya compuso su usual expresión fría y volvió a sus papeles. Esa chica era una tonta valiente, pero una tonta al fin y al cabo.

-No. – Respondió simplemente.

-¡Haru no está pidiendo permiso! – Le contestó la chica haciendo acoplo del coraje que regresaba poco a poco - ¡Haru exige pertenecer al Comité Disciplinario y que Hibari-san la entrene!

El pelinegro, exasperado y de nuevo sorprendido por las palabras valientes y estúpidas de la chica, le espetó en tono seco, aún sin levantar la vista de los documentos:

-Ni siquiera eres estudiante de esta escuela.

-¡Si lo soy, mira! ¡Haru ya está usando el uniforme! ¡Reborn-chan me ha inscrito en esta escuela con el principal propósito de ser entrenada por Hibari-san!

Lo que dijo la morena era la pura verdad. Había sido idea de Reborn que entrara a la escuela, al Comité Disciplinario, y consiguiera que Hibari Kyoya la entrenara. "Si te muestras valiente y decidida, tal vez él lo considere", le había dicho el infante.

-… Con que el Bebé, ¿eh?... – Murmuró el Presidente del Comité levantando al fin la cabeza y observando con interés a la chica frente a él.

-Q-Quiero comenzar lo a-antes posible. – Dijo Haru algo nerviosa después del silencio que se formó y ante la penetrante y pensativa mirada del chico.

-Después de clases en la azotea. Si me haces perder el tiempo te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívora. – Le contestó él después de un momento, continuando con la lectura de los documentos.

-¡S-Sí! – Respondió ella entre nerviosa, asustada y feliz. Luego se marchó a esperar impacientemente a que las clases terminaran.

.

Reborn observaba desde lejos el entrenamiento de Haru. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquel día en que la chica había hablado con Hibari acerca de pertenecer a su Comité. El Arcobaleno estaba seguro de que Kyoya había aceptado la propuesta simplemente porque Haru había mencionado su nombre. El chico seguramente pensó algo como: _"Si la entreno podré pedirle algo a cambio al Bebé", _y así accedió.

El principio no fue nada fácil; la única ventaja que poseía Haru era su habilidad en gimnasia, lo que le permitía escapar de la mayoría de golpes mortales del pelinegro. Pero al final, con muchos esfuerzos por parte de la chica, el progreso se hizo evidente, incluso para Hibari, quien decidió nombrarla Tercera al mando en el Comité Disciplinario y ponerla bajo las órdenes de Kusakabe, con quien la morena había entablado una estrecha amistad debido a las horas de convivencia obligada y el interés común de ambos por ser merecedores del reconocimiento del Presidente del Comité. Por otra parte, nadie a excepción de Tetsuya, Reborn y, por supuesto, Hibari, sabía lo que hacía en realidad la chica en el Comité (entrenarse) y sus motivos. Para el resto del mundo Haru simplemente había entrado en la Secundaria Nami para estar más cerca de sus amigos y se había apuntado como "Secretaria del Comité Disciplinario" porque "siempre había sido su sueño castigar a los malos estudiantes como una heroína en una ciudad de justicia" aunque en realidad no hiciera nada de eso. Todos le creyeron. Y en cuanto al resto de los estudiantes, la morena se volvió rápidamente muy popular entre ellos, aunque casi ninguno se le acercaba más de la cuenta por miedo a su posición en el temido Comité, tan "cercana" a Hibari-sama.

En fin, dejando de lado el recuerdo de los últimos meses, Reborn volvió su atención a la batalla. No podía negar que Haru se había vuelto más fuerte, hasta el punto de poder seguirle el ritmo a su maestro por más de treinta minutos, lo que era un gran logro para una chica. Y no es que fuera machista o dudara de la capacidad de la morena, pero había algo que lo tenía bastante preocupado: la experiencia real de Haru. Y no solo pensaba en la experiencia en batalla con otros oponentes, sino también en la experiencia en el mundo de la mafia, pues a estas alturas era inevitable que se viera involucrada, y estaba seguro de que la chica nunca había sido víctima de problemas como acosos o intentos de asesinato. Tendría que pensar más tarde sobre cómo solucionar eso.

-Terminamos por hoy, ya llegaste a tu límite, herbívora. – Le dijo Kyoya mientras la veía tratar de levantarse del suelo de la azotea. Cabe decir que, aunque Hibari y Haru pasaban bastantes horas al día juntos, al parecer el pelinegro no intimaba aún mucho con ella, pues ni siquiera la había llamado alguna vez por su nombre (o por su apellido), siempre la llamaba "herbívora", agregando de vez en cuando adjetivos como "molesta" y "estúpida".

-Y-Yo… aún… puedo… - dijo ella entrecortadamente antes de ser interrumpida por Reborn.

-Es suficiente, Haru, no es bueno forzarte a ti misma de esta manera.

-L-Lo dices porque soy una chica, ¿verdad? – Dijo ella aún respirando con dificultad y con la voz apunto de rompérsele.

-Ya basta, Haru, ve a casa. – Le dijo el Arcobaleno con tono duro comenzando a molestarse; no le gustaba mucho esa terquedad de la chica.

Ella apretó los labios y se calló lo que quería responder. Visiblemente enojada se terminó de levantar y salió del lugar con pasos furiosos.

.

Miura Haru, la chica que se caracterizaba por su alegría y entusiasmo, ahora estaba muy, muy furiosa. No había ido al entrenamiento con Hibari desde hacía una semana por lo molesta que se sentía con él y con Reborn… y con todos, la verdad. Todos siempre la trataban como si fuera una mariposa, débil y frágil, y Tsuna nunca la dejaba enterarse y participar de los asuntos de la Famiglia por eso. Estaba consciente de que el chico no sabía lo de su entrenamiento, pero le gustaría que la tomara en cuenta aunque fuera para ayudarlo a tomar decisiones o algo así, por lo menos hasta el momento en que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para mostrarla en una batalla real. Pero ese no había sido el caso en los últimos dos meses; el par de veces que se había visto con la oportunidad de participar en una batalla real había sido confinada junto con Kyoko y los niños al cuidado de Bianchi, como siempre. No la dejaron hacer nada, ni protestar, y cuando mencionó que era fuerte Gokudera se burló de ella en frente de todos, mientras el resto de los presentes intentaban contener la risa por la ocurrencia: "¿Haru peleando?… Imposible".

En el momento en el que su ira iba aumentando a un ritmo alarmante, la avalancha de pensamientos se detuvo al ver a Kusakabe corriendo con prisa hacia ella. Se encontraban en pleno distrito comercial, por lo que la multitud alrededor de ellos comenzó a mirar la escena con curiosidad.

-¿Hahi? ¿Tetsuya-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Haru, que bueno que te encuentro. Necesito que busques a Kyo-san lo más pronto posible, tenemos problemas.

-¿Problemas? – Preguntó ella alarmada.

-Eh… - Kusakabe dudó un poco en decir algo. La chica notó que desde el principio tenía la clara intención de no dejar que se involucrara, y ante esto su rostro se ensombreció, desenmascarando la furia, y revelando el dolor que sentía por la desconfianza de sus amigos. El Vicepresidente, al ver la expresión que tenía su amiga, entendió lo que debía hacer, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuese lo correcto. – Cambio de planes. Haru, tú ve a ayudar a los otros, están en el supermercado abandonado a tres cuadras de aquí. Yo iré a buscar a Kyo-san.

El rostro de la morena se iluminó y no tardó en asentir con determinación antes de salir corriendo en la dirección señalada.

En cuanto llegó notó que todo era peor de lo que pensaba. Tenía miedo, pero no por eso iba a abandonar a los otros miembros del Comité, quienes, a pesar de haber sido delincuentes, en el fondo eran buenas personas. Muchos de ellos estaban inconscientes en el frio suelo, y el resto apenas podía abrir los ojos. Todo parecía ser obra de una sola persona, y para haber podido con más de veinte ex-delincuentes debía de ser una persona muy fuerte. Finalmente Haru, armándose de valor y determinación, sacó su arma provisional –una pequeña pero fina daga- y se adentró en la oscuridad del lugar. Súbitamente, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, la chica fue tomada por detrás por unos brazos fuertes. El hombre comenzó a tocarla lascivamente por todas partes y el coraje de la excepcional Tercera Oficial del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori se fue por el inodoro. Le entró el pánico, y casi al instante un sentimiento de impotencia hizo que su fuerza despertara y le propinara un buen golpe a su agresor en sus partes nobles. La batalla comenzó con furia por parte de ambos y se prolongó por cuarenta interminables minutos.

En el momento en el que Kyoya notó que su subordinada perdía el equilibrio, salió de su escondite y se apresuró a terminar con la batalla.

-Retrocede, ya estás en tu límite, Haru. – Le dijo el pelinegro, y para ninguno pasó desapercibido que la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez.

La interpelada sonrió internamente por el gesto y se apoyó en la pared mientras esperaba a que el Presidente finalizara, y Kyoya sonrió satisfecho ante esto. La morena sabía que sería un estorbo si se entrometía, y entendió entonces que lo que le había dicho muchas veces Reborn acerca de no esforzarse cuando estaba en esas condiciones no era tanto por ser una chica, sino porque sería inútil si peleaba así. Sí, sonaba cruel y duro, pero era la realidad. En ese momento Miura Haru comprendió en qué se había metido, tuvo presente lo que podría sucederle si seguía involucrada con el mundo de la Mafia, pero no por eso se echó atrás, no. Miura Haru no era ninguna cobarde, esa terquedad que le reprochaba el Arcobaleno del Sol no era del todo innecesaria, porque era esa parte de su personalidad la que la haría seguir esforzándose para poder proteger, para poder ser útil. Pero tendría que hacer todo a su debido tiempo, cuando tuviera la suficiente capacidad como para no estorbar.

.

Reborn sonrió de lado cuando vio la sonrisa triunfante y decidida que Haru le dirigió a Kyoya en cuanto terminó con el asesino contratado por él mismo. Había sido un método algo cruel para darle una lección a la chica, pero no se arrepentía, porque al final había logrado su cometido. Siempre lo hacía. Y a partir de ese día el Comité Disciplinario de la Secundaria Namimori estaría más animado que antes, con Hibari protegiéndolos a todos -desde las sombras-, y Haru fortaleciéndose con el mismo propósito y al mismo tiempo brillando de determinación más que nunca. Sería algo divertido e interesante de presenciar: El Comité siendo revolucionado por los sentimientos nobles. El sicario sonrió como sólo sabía hacerlo él y dejó a los miembros del Comité solos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Dejen reviews, por favor. No cuesta nada y de paso me alimentan :D_

_**¡Momento de Propaganda!**_

_**(ON)**_

_Quiero invitarlos de nuevo a que se unan a **EXPEDIENTE REBORN, Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! 2011 (Latina) **y** ¿ Cuanto sabes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ?** en Facebook. Son páginas creadas por fans y para fans, en donde encontrarán prácticamente de todo: en **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! 2011 (Latina) **tenemos imágenes, concursos, trivias y mucho más, por no mencionar a los divertidos administradores. En **EXPEDIENTE REBORN** tenemos imágenes, música de KHR editada especialmente para los fans (La sección se llama X-Version), una sección llamada "Entrevistas Peligrosas de Maria" (en fotos) que consta de algunos "fics" escritos por mí en formato "entrevista" (que pretenden ser comedias que involucran a la reportera, es decir yo, con los personajes de la serie), y demás secciones interesantes y divertidas. Por último, en **¿ Cuanto sabes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ?** hay trivias y preguntas sobre esta fantástica serie._

_¡Únanse a las páginas, no se arrepentirán!_

_¡Agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta propaganda y agradezco mucho más a quienes después de esto van a ir directamente a Facebook a buscar las páginas!_

_**(OFF)**_


End file.
